In German Democratic Republic No. 238,102, a method and an apparatus for breaking out deposits and lining in rotary kilns is disclosed. This apparatus has the following disadvantages when deposits and lining are broken out with this apparatus from small areas of rotary kilns:
Because of the large mass and working surface of the apparatus, which are effective as a whole, the danger exists that not only the intended small lengths are broken out (attacked, destroyed), but that, in addition, adjacent areas can also be damaged unintentionally. This effect is intensified by the working elements (such as breaking-out teeth), which are disposed on the generally conical circumferential surface.
The construction of the apparatus is complicated by the diversity of the individual elements used, such as the large number of adjusting elements uniformly distributed on the periphery of the stabilizing disk or by the breaking-out teeth mounted on the toothed disks.
Because of the disadvantages cited, a further disadvantage results, which lies in the complicated operation, especially of the adjusting elements. Moreover, at least two arbitrary and adjacent adjusting elements, as they are driven out, must absorb a significant portion of the total weight of the apparatus, which represents a considerable difficulty to the adjusting process.
The establishment of the required stability and serviceability leads to the use of a comparatively large weight with additional manufacturing costs. As a result, the proportional costs for installation, transport and maintenance of the apparatus as well as of the peripheral equipment, are increased.